Death Note: Enter Fan!
by bunnyboo911
Summary: Zelda, your average Death Note fangirl.Then one day, Zelda is sent to the Death Note world!Now she has to find a way back.but does she even wanna go home?Read to find out more yes, this is another story of a fan in the DN world. LxOC
1. Of icecream and ducks!

Me:Alright, as much as I luv to repeat wat the description says...I'm too lazy to do that...instead, here's L and Light to do the disclaimer!And Light's in a tutu!!!!!!

Light(IN A TUTU!!!!!!!ROTFL) :I hate you so much right now....

Me:SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!Disclaimer time NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Light and L:Bunnyboo911 doesn't own Death Note or the characters...and she never will....

Me:that's right...if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fictions, now dance dammit!dance!

*Light and L start dancing like ballerinas*

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

it was a boiling spring day in L.A. **(hey! that rhymes!)**Our Death Note fan, Zelda, had just gotten some ice cream and was sitting on a park bench, just like L." Damn it!" she swore, spilling her ice cream on the D.N. manga on accident." Mind if I take that manga book from you?" talking to Zelda................was a duck." Sorry, but no."She was now trying to walk away. The duck's voice sounded demonic now."** YOU DARE DEFY THE MAGIC SPACE/TIME TRAVELING DUCK OF THE FUTURE**!?!?!??!?!??!?!" Zelda just had to back sass the duck, she just HAD to!!!!!" Yes, yes I do." The duck then opened up a portal and tossed her in.

" SUFFER MORTAL!!!" he shouted as she fell down the portal. Inside the portal, was a bunch ofsphycadelic colors. She screamed as she fell down the hole. If only she knew she was going to land in the one place she's always wanted to go.......To the world of Death Note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Too bad for her, because she's about to land on her favorite character! ***In Death Note World***The NPA members were all busy, and were definitely bored(except for Matsuda, who was playing with string) That's when a portal opened up in the ceiling, and out came landed with a thud on L, who was wondering what the hell had fallen on was stunned as Zelda said"Oww...atleast something broke my fall."Ryuzaki still had a straight face."You mean on **someONE**."It was now her turn to be shocked."O.......M.............G............YOU'RE L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she squealed.

Big mistake....AGAIN.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. First Impressions

Me:Disclaimer time!!!!!!!!!And I wanna give a big hug to Shimmerchun who inspired me and is writing the next chapter!Matsuda!Get to work!

Matsuda(who has icecream taped to his head):*sigh*Bunnyboo911 doesn't or never will own Death Note....can I go home now?

me:No!Now try to eat the icecream!

Matsuda tries to grab the icecream...but fails....each and **EVERY** time..............HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_LAST TIME IN Death Note: Enter Fan!_**

YOU'RE L!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!I'M LIKE, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she squealed.

Big mistake....AGAIN.

**_CHAPTER 2 FIRST IMPRESSIONS_**

After about an hour of telling her story and explaining to them...L was the first to speak."So you fell from a portal...caused by a duck..." "A magical SPACE/TIME TRAVELING duck."zelda corrected him."Right....because you wouldn't give him your...manga?Correct?"he asked, and all she did was came in with a cart of sweets and some coffee."Hey watari."zelda said, giving him a small nodded and chuckled as he poured the coffee in for the both of them and left.L just raised his eyebrow at her."So how do you know me?Or in this case...US."he asked."Because I watch your show and read the manga people make about you guys!!!!!!

"Well...I have no other current option to believe you're kira...or that you're wrong for that matter...but do you mind if you stay with me for a while so I can monitor you in case you really are kira?"L , zelda nodded."And now to solve another matter...Since you know us, then can you tell us who you are?"Most of the task force had fallen asleep except for Matsuda(still playing with string) Aizawa, and Soichiro."Sure!I'm Shelly!But everybody else calls me zelda!"Her voice sounded so actually paid attention to the part where she was telling her name to them and shook her hand."Nice to meet you zeldachan!I'm Matsuda!"Zelda smiled."Matsuda, same old smile, and still a silly old person!Hehe!"That just broke his spirit to pieces as he blushed a bit from being called 'old'.'Is he really this dumb?Or is just pretending?'she wondered

***Later***Everybody had gone home and Zelda was finishing up some of her strawberry cheesecake that she shared with , she sat the same way as he did."Why do sit like that?"he asked."Because....well.....I actually don't know...I guess it's because I like sitting this way...it makes me think I'm sitting right next to my favorite person." "Who?"L asked, for once he was clueless!"Hehe!You're being silly!It's you!"she said, snatching the strawberry from his hand."Hey, I was going to eat that."he said in his usual monotone checked her watch and yawned."I'm gunna go to bed, goodnight you silly insomniac!"she said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and leaving a now confused and blushing L.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**1.I DIDN'T COME UP WITH THE PLOT**

**2.I JUST TYPE WHATEVER THE REAL AUTHOR WANTS ME TO TYPE**

** STORY WILL NOT RECIEVE NEW CHAPTERS UNTIL THE AUTHOR SHIMMER CHUN APPROVES MY RIGHTS TO EDIT THE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**4.U RETARDS WHO SAY THIS IS A MARY SUE ARE FULL OF BULL CRAP!!!!!!!!**

_**THAT IS ALL, HAVE A GOOD DAY UNTIL I**_

_**EDIT THE CHAPTERS.... :)**_


	4. Ink

Hello my adoring fans!!!Glad to see me typing again?I've been busy getting my grades up and was planning to post the chapter yesterday..but I was at the Greek fest, which was AWESOME...anyways, disclaimer time!Now Ryuk!Do the disclaimer if you want the big apple!

Ryuk:Oh boy!APPLES!!!!!!This human called bunnyboo911 doesn't own Death Note...if she did, she'd probably give me all the apples I want and make ME the star of the show!!!Now where's the big apple?

Me:Just sign this.*hands Ryuk pen and contract*

*Ryuk signs the contract and......*

Me:Congrats!!!You officially own New York!

Ryuk:!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I WANT MY APPLES!!!!!AND THAT'S NOT AN APPLE!!!!!!

Me:BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author's note:Anybody who starts flaming me about the whole marysue thing....STFU

THIS IS A _**FANFICTION**_ WHICH MEANS _**YOU**_ DON'T HAVE TO FLAME ME OR MY FANS WHO FIND THIS STORY _**AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

***LAST TIME ON **_**DEATH NOTE:ENTER FAN!**_

"Good night you silly insomniac!"she exclaimed, kissing him lightly on the cheek and leaving a confused and blushing L.

_**CHAPTER 3 INK**_

Shelly awoke from a perfect was about four in the morning and she felt a bit tired(duh).After a steamy hot shower, she changed into a pair of jeans with a crimson skirt over it and a black T-shirt, not to mention she found her black fingerless gloves in her searched her room, and managed to find all the cameras.'it's like he wanted me to.'she wandered off out of her room and went back to where the portal opened on the couch, she searched the ceiling tiles for any holes or "Space time portals".Ryukzaki entered the room silently and sneaked his way over to her."Watch your step Shelly."He startled half to death, she toppled was caught by a man with wild, black barely realized who it was until she spotted Ryuzaki's just made her blush **HORRIBLY**."You ok shelly?"He asked."Uhh...y-ya, I-I'm fine."she stammered."Come on, you better go back to bed, you must be completely tired."Ryuzaki Shelly did was nod as she exited the room and went back to bed.

*10 A.M.*Shelly awoke to the smell of bacon and when she opened her eyes, she saw that on the nightstand, was her breakfeast and a note."Stay in your room, Light is here and we need you to remain hidden, he thinks you're in New York, searching for clues, L."that's what the note said."Well, Light's here...so that means we're not out of season two yet...or was it three...oh well, as long as I get to stay, I'll make sure Light has the worst time ever."she smiled and continued to munch on her that, she decided to explore the entire 25th floor, considering that the task force was only two floors under and wouldn't be able to hear was yet again wandering the hallway, bored as ever, until she ran into Matsuda."Hi Matsu!What is it?"She was surprised that he was here."Well...L sent me here to tell you that Light's gone." "Well that's great!That means I can go see him now!"She skipped all the way to the elevator, with Matsuda behind her.

_**(L's POV)**_

I feel a bit horrible for scaring Shelly this morning._'I wonder if she got the note'_.My thoughts were interrupted as she ironically came over and sat next to me, trying to steal a strawberry."Not today Shelly-san."I said, but was unsucsessful as she ate the last strawberry, damn.I sighed but then felt was Shelly, napping on my shoulder._'She wasted a lot of energy in one hour...how cute.'_I smiled at the thought."Another hundred criminals are dead, all heart attacks again."Aizawa just HAD to interrupt my thoughts...oh well, maybe I'll ask Shelly if she wants to come to that new cafe, after all, Watari said I should go out get some sun.


	5. 2nd Author's note

_**2nd AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**Yes, I know there are errors and that the chapters are short...but work with me here....I'm trying as hard as I can to get the original author to make the chapters longer...either way...you'll have to wait until next saturday, March 7, to see chapter 4.**


	6. Ch:4 Raging War

**I'm sick and tired of posting the disclaimer, we all know what I own and don't own(which is everything) and so I give you.....CHAPTER 4, RAGING WAR**

**_'Bold italics' _equal his consciousness**

**AND I like to thank all of you who waited so long for this!!!!!!!**

L had chickened out on asking Shelly to the cafe, but that was because his inhibitions had refused to let also thought that she might turn him of right now, at 7 in the freaking morning, she was on the rooftop, enjoyingthe pained him to know that even Watarihad asked her to come down and she sighed and continued to add more sugar cubes to either his tower or drink.

_'When is she going to come down?She's going to catch a cold and then I won't be able to take her anywhere.' **'But I thought you didn't want to do anything to special for her.'**'No, my inhibitions refuse to cooperate with me, therefore I'm unable to take Shelly-santo the cafe today...besides, it's probably full today since it just opened.'**'You're pathetic sometimes, you know that?'**'Yes, but atleastI'm not created from what little imagination there is left.'** 'Touche my friend....Touche....'** 'Who's pathetic now?' **'Us....now if you'll exscuse me, I'm heading to your imagination to see what you think about her.' **'You better not go in there!!!I'm warning you now.' **'Too bad, later.'**_

That'swhen a call from Watari interrupted his thoughts."Yes?What is it Watari?"L asked."I've picked up the ring, and I must say congratulations, best of luck when Miss Shelly sees the emerald ring."Yep, Shelly had told him her favorite color was green, so he got an emerald ring to propose to her._'Now IS the right time, we've known each other for a long time, more than 6 months I believe.....' **'Hey pervert!Shut up and listen to me!!!You love her so much in just six months that you're going to propose now!?!' **'I have a horrible feeling that if I wait any longer, I'll lose my chance.' **'Because kira might kill you before said chance....right?' **'Yes, that's correct.' **'What ever pervert, by the way, I think I might get rid of your imagination after the proposal, seeing as how you tend to....how shall I word this....think WAY TOO MUCH of her.'** 'I warned you.'_

L continued studying the deaths as Light walked in."Any word from Shelly?"Light asked."No, I'm afraid not....we haven't had contact from her in the bast 5 months."L replied, not even btohering to look up."Oh...ok, need me to do anything?"His eyes were glued to the work."No.....in fact, go ahead and take tomorrow off, no, the whole week....I've got it under control here."Light was confused._'L....is actually giving me a break?So that means Shelly has contacted them, and she may know I'm kira....I have to stop her, but not now.'_

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


	7. Ch:5 Change of Heart

**know it's been a while since I posted the last chapter.......school's been evil to me....luckily I'm back!!!!!!!!**

**alright, u know the drill!**

***All the deathnote characters come out and start dancing***

**Light:When do you think she'll let us stop?**

**Matsuda:No idea, just keep dancing till she's not looking...**

**I turn around for a few moments and matsuda tries to escape, but gets shocked by lightning and returns to dancing.**

**Me:Nice try, if I _DID_ own you....you would've been smarter....**

**Matsuda:Thank god you don't then...**

**Me:SILENCE!!!!!AND NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^**

A quiet, rainy day....that's how Shelly loved loved it because this was the only time when she could think deeply for once, and then hide her sorrow and confusion._'Well, it's been a long time since I first came here.......I figured out we were at the end of the half of season 2, and we're almost there......to L's death.'_Her tears mixed with the rain._'If I cry, the sky cries with me...and if I die, I hope it's by L's side.....where I should be' _Times were tough on her, she knew that L would die soon, and that Light would probably use the death note on her too if she wasn't careful._'But why should I be?I mean, I have nothing to live for here after L's gone, and dying might send me home, where I can turn that duck into a roast!' _The roof door opened, but she didn't notice.

_'If L loves me......then there has to be a way to make sure it's true and that he's not toying with me.' _L held the umbrella over both of them as he finally made it over to her, sitting by took ten minutes before her eyes widen with curiosity as she stared at the umbrella and then him."Coming back inside before you get sick?"He asked."No, I think I'll stay out here, maybe jump off the roof."She could feel a bit of his fear, but noticed that his expression was still emotionless."Then I'll have to catch you before you hit the ground."That made her smile."And that means I can't give you the surprise I have for you."And he was STILL emotionless, which was pissing her off like hell for some reason.

Yet, she still smiled and hugged him."If I died today.....what would you do?"Shelly asked."I'd try as hard as I could to move on, but not forget....Shelly, I'll give you a hint, my surprise is going to join us together....until the end of time."L was about to get up when shelly yanked him down."Just stay and listen to the rain with me, will you?"She begged a he did was nod and held her._'Damnit!You're** L Lawliet**!When are **YOU** going to tell** HER** how you **FEEL**!??!?!?!?!' _L's consciousness(which looks like a chibi version of him which is REALLY adorable!!!) was yelling at him again.

_'You know what?Maybe right now I'll show her a bit.'_L pulled himself away from Shelly, earning himself a confused look from her, until he kissed was full of love and passion, and he could tell that she loved they pulled apart, he asked"Think it's time to go inside?"The rain had already stopped, and she knew that now was probably a good time."Sure, I think I got enough fresh air today."He loved it when she smiled, and how her voice was angelic."I know a cafe nearby, it just opened up today...maybe we can go tomorrow?"He asked."Ok, under one condition....after the cafe, you pay for the supplies I need at the hardware store!"L wondered why she would ask for such a request."Fine, but I get to find out what it is that you need at the hardware store."The two kissed in agreement, and head back inside, leaving behind the umbrella.


	8. 3rd Author's Note

**Author's note**

I know that you all have questions on the next chapter……but to be honest, I've actually lost interest….But don't worry! Next chapter's coming soon! Just be patient! Alright…to make this seem long, I'm going to be answering questions…you know who you are! Alright, bold is the question….BEGIN!

**When is the next chapter coming out?**

I already answered that…. I'll never tell any of you guys when any chapter comes out, it'll be random.

**What's the deal with the ring? Is L proposing?**

The deal with the ring is secret, and yes, L is proposing, but not the kind you think…The next chapter actually explains that.

**Why do you have a vendetta against Light!?!?!??!?!**

…Alright, I'm tired of Light fans asking me that…..I mean, he's a homicidal freak! And he's not as cute as L! ^^

**When are you going to end this fanfic?**

I'm not, there actually WILL be a book 2 and possibly 3….I'm not sure yet….

_**There you have it folks, questions that I mostly receive, so if you have any questions that you want answered**_


End file.
